The Princess and the Frog (2009) Credits
Full credits for The Princess and the Frog. Directed by *John Musker *Ron Clements Produced by *Peter Del Vecho Executive Producer *John Lasseter Story by *Ron Clements *John Musker *Greg Erb *Jason Oremland Screenplay by *Ron Clements *John Musker *Rob Edwards Associate Producer *Craig Sost Original Songs and Score Composed and Conducted by *Randy Newman Production Manager *Monica Lago-Kaytis Editor *Jeff Draheim Art Director *Ian Gooding Visual Effects Supervisor *Kyle Odermatt Technical Supervisor *Kimberly W. Keech Story Inspired in part by "The Frog Princess" by *E.D. Baker Executive Produced by *Aghi Koh Artistic Supervisors Story *Don Hall Layout *Rasoul Azadani Backgrounds *Sunny Apinchapong Clean-Up Animation *Vera Pacheco Effects Animation *Marlon West Color Styling & Compostiting *Maria Dolores Gonzalez Technical & Artistic Support *Gina Bradly Executive Music Producer *Chris Montan Music Supervisor *Tom MacDougall “Never Knew I Needed” *Written and Performed by Ne-Yo Production Supervisor *Michele Mazzano Production Designer *James Finch Additional Art Direction *Mike Gabriel Lighting Design *Rasoul Azadani Supervising Sound Editor/Sound Designer *Odin Benitez Post Production Executive *Bérénice Robinson Story Production Department Manager *Angela Frances D'Anna Story Artists Story Apprentices *Nicole Mitchell *Jeremy Spears Additional Story Materiel by *Chris Ure *Jared Stern *Dean Wellins Production Assistant *Kelly M. Feeg Additional Source Materiel by *Will Csaklos *Ralph Eggleston Editorial Production Department Manager *Kristen Kolada Caplan First Assistant Editor *Margaret Johnson-Holzendorf Second Assistant Editor *Darrian M. James Dialogue Reader *Hermann H. Schmidt Production Assistant *Jeremy Costello Casting by *Jen Rudin, C.S.A. Additional Casting by *Curtis A. Koller Additional Casting - New Orleans *Mark Fincannon Cast *Tiana: Anika Noni Rose *Prince Naveen: Bruno Campos *Dr. Facilier: Keith David *Louis the Alligator: Michael-Leon Wooley *Charlotte La Bouff: Jennifer Cody *Ray the Firefly: Jim Cummings *Lawrence: Peter Bartlett *Mama Odie: Jenifer Lewis *Eudora: Oprah Winfrey *James: Terrence Howard *Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff: John Goodman *Young Tiana: Elizabeth Dampier *Young Charlotte: Breanna Brooks *Reggie: Ritchie Montgomery *Darnell: Don Hall *Two Fingers: Paul Briggs *Mr. Henry Fenner: Jerry Kernion *Mr. Harvey Fenner: Corey Burton *Buford: Michael Colyar *Marlon the Gator: Emeril Lagasse *Ian the Gator: Kevin Michael Richardson *Louis' Trumpet Playing: Terence Blanchard *Georgia: Danielle Moné Truitt Visual Development Production Department Managers *James E. Hasman *Christopher Kracker Visual Development Artists Character Design Production Assistant *Jennifer Kilger Layout Production Department Manager *Rocco Pucillo Animatic Supervisors *Rasoul Azadani *Jean-Christophe Poulain Layout Artists CG Modeling *Jon Krummel Layout Apprentices *Patrick Raines *Cesare Asaro Scene Planning Production Assistants Animation Production Department Manager *Tim Pauer Tiana Supervising Animator *Mark Henn Animators Prince Naveen Supervising Animator *Randy Haycock Animators Dr. Facilier Supervising Animator *Bruce W. Smith Animators Louis the Alligator Supervising Animator *Eric Goldberg Animators Charlotte La Bouff Supervising Animator *Nik Ranieri Animators Ray the Firefly Supervising Animator *Michael Surrey Animators Lawrence Supervising Animator *Anthony DeRosa Animators Mama Odie and Juju Supervising Animator *Andreas Deja Animator *Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Eudora and James Supervising Animator *Ruben A. Aquino Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff Supervising Animator *Duncan Marjoribanks Frog Hunters Lead Animator *Dale Baer The Fenner Brothers Lead Animator *Sandro Cleuzo Mob Shadows Lead Animator *Alex Kupershmidt Masks/Voodoo Dolls/Band Lead Animator *T. Daniel Hofstedt Marcel and Stella Lead Animator *Russ Edmonds Buford and Spoonbills Lead Animator *Adam Dykstra Ray's Family Lead Animator *Brian Ferguson Butterflies and Swooning Girls Lead Animator *Michael Show Tap Dancing Kid Lead Animator *James Lopez Miscellaneous Characters Supervising Animator *Eric Goldberg Apprentice Animators Rough In-Betweeners Tiana's Fantasy Sequence Supervising Animator *Eric Goldberg Color and Design Animators Technical Lead *Eric Daniels Follow-Up Character Sculptures *Raffaello Vecchione Production Assistant *Allison Norman Clean-Up Animation Production Department Manager *Nathan Massmann Tiana Lead Key *Rachel Renee Bibb Keys Assistants Prince Naveen Lead Key *Juliet Stroud-Duncan Assistant *Richard D. Rocha Frog Naveen Lead Key *Dan Tanaka Key *Marcia Kimura Dougherty Assistants *Dietz Toshio Ichishita *Yoon Sook Nam Dr. Facilier Lead Key *Tracy Mark Lee Key *Taik Lee Louis the Alligator Lead Key *June M. Fujimoto Keys *Emily Jiuliano *Brett Newton Charlotte La Bouff Lead Key *Margie Daniels Keys *Eric Pigors *Lureline Weatherly Ray the Firefly Lead Key *Ginny Parmele Assistants *Patricia Ann Billings-Malone *Elizabeth S. Watasin Lawrence Lead Key *Lieve Miessen Assistant *Margaret "Mac" Spada Mama Odie/Juju/Frog Hunters Lead Key *Kathleen M. Bailey Assistant *Jody Kooistra Eudora/James/Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff Lead Key *Marianne Tucker Assistants *Debra Armstrong-Holmes *Raymond Flores Fabular Miscellaneous Characters Lead Key *June M. Fujimoto Keys *Nancy Kniep *Donald Parmele *Marshall Lee Toomey Assistant *Brigitte Franzka-Fritz Production Assistants *Elissa Sussman *Rachel Illowsky *Mike Huang Effects Animation Production Department Manager *Christopher Kracker Effects Animators Effects Animating Assistants Production Assistant *Aria Stewart Backgrounds Production Department Manager *James E. Hasman Background Artists Assistant Background Artist *Youa Vang Background Retouch Artist *Jeff Turley Production Assistant *Jennifer Kilger Color Styling and Compositing Production Department Manager *Holly E. Bratton Model Development/Color Compositing *Brandon Bloch *Barbara Lynn Hamane Color Stylists/Compositors Final Check Ink and Paint Production Assistant *Jennifer "Ted" Newfield Technical and Artistic Support Production Department Manager *Kristin Leigh Yadamec Technical Directors Assistant Technical Directors Animation Check Scanners Pre-Production Technical Supervisor *Tara Handy Turner Production Software Development Production Assistant *Jeremy Costello Video Reference Production Department Manager *Lorry Ann Shea Choreographer of Video Reference *Betsy Baytos Video Reference Camera *Al Vasquez *David Dudley Willes Video Reference Support *Michelle Lavigne Video Reference Actors Primary Dancers Miscellaneous Dancers Additional Reference *Eddie Baytos End Credit Animation *Lead Artist: Joe Pitt *Color and Design: Lorelay Bove *Concept Boards: Jeremy Spears Production Production Finance Lead *Janelle O'Brien Samples Production Financial Analyst *John D. Roper Assistant Production Accountant *Frank William Knittel Jr. Administrative Manager *Vicki Case Sweatbox / Braintrust Department Manager *Lorry Ann Shea Assistant Manager, Production Communication *Shanda M. Williamson Assistant to the Producer *Erin Senge Assistant to the Directors *Dustin Sterling Sweatbox / Braintrust Production Assistant *Brooke Randolph Additional Voices Partner Studios Yowza Animation Inc. Studio Head *Claude Chiasson Executive Producer *Pete Denomme Production Manager *Pierre Chiasson Clean-Up Assistants *James McCrimmon *Mike Demur Clean-Up Department Effects Effects Supervisor *Dan Turner Effects Department Head of Ink and Paint/Composite *Sonya Hassan-Carey Head of Clean-Up Composite *Damian Temporale *Devin Wagner Ink and Paint Supervisor *Christine O'Connor Continuity *Kemal Ally Coordinators *Michelle Ledesma *Beau Parsons Ink and Paint Information Technology Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits